Mamba
by Thetruehero
Summary: Jughead loves the Southside Serpents of course, but something seems off when he and his friends encounter a Southside Serpent legend in the flesh. The Mamba. Now Jughead will stop at nothing to figure out who he is and why his father seems to defend Mamba over his own son!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys this is my first Riverdale story and also it will revovle around Jughead, FP, and a special OC! I hope you guys enjoy! This is during Tall Boys interrogation.**

* * *

 **The White Wyrm**

Jughead walked into the bar and saw all of the Serpents crowded around FP, his father and leader of the Serpents, and Tall Boy who they just found out was the reason for cutting off that statue head. As Jughead walked down a few steps he noticed one Serpent in the back was sitting at the end of the bar, he hair was jet black much like his own and it was spiked back. The mysterious Serpent downed a shot that was pitch black and waved Hog Eye down for another, his back was facing the crowd contrary to every other Serpent in the bar.

Jughead turned his gaze back to his father who had Tall Boy in a chair and he was tied down so he couldn't run, Jughead took his place by the pool table next to his friend Toni. FP walked behind Tall Boy and smacked him upside the head "So why are you here Tall Boy?" the Serpent King snarled as he sat down next to him. Tall Boy laughed as he looked at his boss "You tell me! You are totally spineless FP!" Tall said with a large smile. FP returned the smile as he looked down and the propped his feet up on the table Tall was at.

He leaned forward and whispered something in Talls ear, he paled and then looked around "H-He's not real! That was just a story you spread to boost your rep!" Tall said now with a scared look on his face. FP grinned again as he shook his head and then lifted his chin "MAMBA!" he yelled across the bar. Jughead frowned as Toni and Sweat Pea gasped in shock, the Serpent from before that sat at the bar stood up. He turned and he was about nineteen years old and wearing sunglasses but the grin that was plastered across his face said that he was not all there in his head.

The Serpent showed his teeth, that were stained a dark black from the shots he took as the crowd parted like the Red Sea as he walked towards Tall Boy who started struggling in his bonds "Let me out! Let me out!" he screamed as the Serpent, Mamba, sat across from him. Mamba removed his sunglasses and revealed very deep green eyes, almost like venom, as his grin became wider and he laughed like a hyena. When Mamba finally stopped laughing he leaned forward "Did I just hear you say that FP was spineless? Cause if you did I am not responsible for what I'm about to do to you!" he said with a scratchy and rough voice.

Jug leaned over to Toni and Sweet Pea "Who the hell is Mamba?" he asked and Sweet shook his head "A legend, like literally! Everyone thought he was just a story that FP talked about. The Serpent that doesn't feel pain and loves giving it! We all thought it was just to gain rep! Like hey you better respect me or I'll send Mamba after you! He's real, and he's scary!" Sweet said as he gulped. Toni leaned over "He is FP's most loyal lieutenant and if anyone bad mouths him, Mamba will gladly and literally kill them with a smile." she explained with a fake grin to match Mambas.

The trio turned there attention back to the interrogation where Mamba was punching Tall Boy as he laughed hysterically, eventually he walked over to the pool table and grabbed the white ball "You know not many people know this but the cue ball is actually slightly bigger than the other ones, I wonder if you could swallow it!" he said and pushed the solid marble ball into Tall's mouth. All of the other Serpents, including FP, looked away as Tall tried to scream but to no avail as Mamba shattered his teeth with the cue ball.

Soon Mamba gave up and pulled the ball out of his mouth "Hold his hands on the table!" he ordered and two Serpents didn't hesitate as they put the traitors hands flat on the table "OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" Tall said as he started crying. After Tall gave everything about how he was paid by Hiram to take off the statues head and that the Serpents are looking weak, Mamba listened intently and didn't make a single gesture that gave away what he was thinking.

Tall finished and then looked at FP and then they both looked over at Mamba "So what now?" he asked slowly, he was so busy string at Mamba that he didn't see FP nod to the teenage Serpent. As quick as a viper Mamba revealed a kitchen knife and ran it through Talls hand, then he grabbed the cue ball again and slammed it into the knife so it went all the way through his hand and the table. Mamba grabbed Tall by his shirt "Oh we are nowhere close to done here!" he said as he grabbed both ends of the knife and strained as he bent the knife so Tall couldn't get his hands out even though one hand was sliced open now.

Tall stopped screaming and just whimpered in shock as he stared at his hand, then the teenager grabbed his hand "You all may want to look away for this part." he snarled and all of the Serpents except FP and Jug turned away as Mamba yanked Talls hand out of the knife, almost severing his hand in two. Tall had passed out from pain after that and Mamba just stood up, dusted off his jacket, and started towards the door. Jug was in shock the entire time and finally came to his senses and raced after Mamba, he saw a few Serpents grab Tall Boy to exile him, FP saw Jughead and started after him.

Jug was pushing people aside as Mamba exited the White Wyrm "Jug wait!" FP said and stood in front of him "Um...not now dad I want to talk to Mamba!" he said but for some reason FP kept intercepting his son, finally Jug pushed past his father and ran out the door.

Mamba was already gone.

 **How is it? Do you think Mamba is cool? How do you like the story so far? Please review guys! I live for reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm working on the next Timeless chapter now so I should submit it before the weekend! If you have no idea what I'm talking about Read Fire and Water...and then Flames Resurrected...and then Timeless. Anyway on with the show!**

* * *

 **Riverdale High**

"Hey Kevin can I talk to you?" Jughead asked as he approached the tall black haired teen in the hall, Kevin nodded and they walked into an empty classroom "What's up Jones?" Kevin asked as he sat on a desk. Jug shouldered his bag before speaking "Has your dad ever mentioned a Southside Serpent nicknamed Mamba?" he asked and Kevin went wide eyed. After a few seconds he spoke "My dad has been trying to catch that guy for years! He's a ghost dude! No name trace, no sticking prints, never any evidence to tag someone to his crimes." Kevin explained.

Jug rubbed his chin "Then how does he know it's him if there is never any evidence?" he asked and Kevin shrugged "Dad says he leaves a calling card, the head of a Black Mamba snake at every one of his crimes. Plus a few years back dad tried to have a few cops go undercover in the Serpents, try and dig up what people knew about him right?" Kevin started and Jug nodded, remembering his father telling him about it before he ran away the first time.

Kevin continued "Well there was only a few bits of information they got before my dad pulled his guys out of there over fear of getting caught." Jug perked his head up to this "And what was it?" he asked curiously. Kevin sighed "Little things, he goes by many names; The Mamba, The Kiss of Death, Manic Grin Mamba. That last one I never understood though." he finished. Jug leaned forward "I saw him last night! Trust me the name Manic Grin is well placed! That guy is a freaking psychopath!" he explained.

Kevin looked shocked "You saw him?! Dude he's like Riverdales most wanted! We gotta tell my dad!" he said and took out his phone. Jug grabbed his hand before he could unlock it though "No, he vanished literally without a trace I looked for him for hours but he walked out that door and just vanished into thin air." he explained with a groan. Kevin shook his head "Well look if you can figure out who he is then maybe you have a chance of bringing down the most dangerous man in town, maybe even the whole state!" Kevin said as he stood up.

Jughead recalled the smile the Mamba gave as he tortured the man, how his eyes seemed to be the same color as the venom of the reptile his gang was named after, and how his father seemed to ruin his chance of meeting him. Jug looked at his watch, he still had an hour and a half of a free period he decided to take the opportunity to figure this out "I'll be back!" he said and ran out the door. Jug ran past his friends with barely a wave and ran out of the school and onto his motorcycle.

He rode all the way to Pop Tates and didn't even bother parking he let his bike fall as he ran into the diner and saw his father taking someones order. Pop Tate walked up "My favorite customer! The usual?" he asked and Jug shook his head "I actually just need to talk to my dad Pop Tate." he said and he nodded. FP looked over and saw his son with a worried look in his eye "I'll get that order to you as soon as I can okay?" he said and walked over to his son.

FP looked at Pop Tate but he merely waved him off "Go, talk. I'll bring the order out." he said with a smile, FP and jug sat a booth and looked at each other. After a few seconds of awkward silence Jughead spoke "Dad, who the hell is that Black Mamba guy?!" he asked and FP looked at him strangely "No idea who you are talking about son." he said not meeting his sons eye. Jug knew his dad was covering something up "Dad I want to know who that guy was! I know every Serpent but I have never seen that guy before! Is he a murderer? He seems dangerous and deranged dad. I think you should cut ties before he thinks of you as the enemy dad this guy is crazy..." he said.

Jughead was startled by his father slamming his hands on the table "Jug listen to me I want you to stop digging around here! You need to let this whole thing go okay! Just STOP!" he practically yelled and a few people started glancing over. After they stopped looking FP spoke softly "Just let it go! Like everyone else just go on with your life son!" he said with a glare. Jughead was a little shocked that his father was yelling at him again and that he was protecting an insane man for no reason.

Jughead looked at his father and he thought of reasons why his father would defend this man and then he remembered that Toni had said that Mamba was FPs most loyal lieutenant "Dad...has Mamba threatened you or threatened to hurt me or mom or Jellybean?" he asked and his father scoffed "Like I said son, I don't know what you are talking about." he said before he got up and went back to work. As he watched his father bring an order over to the table from before Jughead made a promise to himself...

"No matter what you have done or what he has done, I will not let Mamba hurt you dad. I promise."

 **Thoughts? Please review people! LOVE YOU GUYS! BYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry people this is going to be a short chapter. So so so so so sorry!**

"Jug I don't think you should do this!" Kevin said as he and Jughead walked out of the school. Jug was not listening he was already set with his plan, albeit it was a pretty stupid one, even for him.

"I need answers and their's only one person on this Earth that might know something about Mamba. I just hope she doesn't kill me." Jug said as he climbed onto his motorcycle. He wove through traffic until he finally reached the docks.

He hopped off his motorcycle and walked down the the end of the docks and peered into the water, looking at his own reflection.

"Well, look who it is." a female voice said behind him.

He turned around and scowled as Penny Peabody walked onto the docks with a smug look on her face "So, you called me here. So you have five seconds to explain before I snap your neck and..."

"Mamba!" Jug said harshly. Penny stopped talking and stared at him with a calculating look. Eventually she smirked and walked closer until she was right next to him.

"What do you know?" she asked curiously.

Jughead shrugged "Not much just bits and pieces but I want to know if he's dangerous." he asked and Penny scoffed loudly.

"Very, probably more dangerous than a hundred of me, guys a total freak." she said with a smile. Jug didn't like how cheery she was, last time she was like this he regretted it.

He took a deep breath, "What's his name?" he asked and that's when Penny started laughing.

"Oh no that's not how this going to work, see I'm going to need something. Something that will guarantee you're cooperation." she said with a knowing smile.

Jug groaned he knew it would come to this "What do you want Peabody?! Let's stop playing games!" he growled.

She grinned "Since you tried to take me down, I want your word that you will tell me everything the Serpents are planning. Don't want any surprises in the near future, bad for business."

Jughead glared at her "Forget it! You think I'll betray my own!? You got another thing coming then!"

"Fine then I guess the Mamba will hurt your family...or will he?" she said with a victorious grin.

Jughead ran a hand through his hair unsure of what he should do, on one hand it was hurting the Serpents on the other hand his family might be in danger.

"I...I guess...I choose..." he never finished.

 _BANG_

Jug freaked out as he looked at Penny, who had a look of shock on her face. Blood was seeping out of her stomach, she stumbled forward and then lost her footing. She hit the water and immediately started to sink into the murky depths.

Blood pooled at the top and Jug was simply paralyzed until he heard the laughter. The very same laughter he heard the other night, he turned and standing at the end of the docks was Mamba holding a smoking gun.

He walked to where Jughead was standing and stared at the bloody water, then he took something out of his jacket pocket. A snake head, a Black Mamba snake head.

He placed it on one of the pillars of the pier and then he turned to face Jug. He caught a glimpse of some sort of pendant around his neck before his jacket covered it again.

His glasses were above his eyes so the dark green of his eyes seemed to stare through the teenager. After a few seconds Mamba gave a sideways smirk that scared Jug more than Penny.

"Live a Serpent. Die a Serpent." he said laughing before he started down the docks and back into the woods. Jug recovered his senses and quickly ran after him.

"Hey! Wait up Mamba!" he shouted but the older teen picked up his pace through the trees. When he finally caught up to Mamba he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Mamba quickly grabbed his hand and flipped him over his shoulder. Jug was on the ground coughing and groaning, he snapped out of it when Mamba placed his knee on Jugs chest.

"Never, ever, EVER touch me. Do not follow me, or I won't be responsible for what I might do!" he said giving him a vicious glare. Jughead nodded in fear and the older Serpent just snarled and ran down the path and out of sight.

Jughead gasped a little before he opened his palm...

holding the snake head pendant

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
